


Filthy Garbage Person with Gross Knees

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Movie Watching, Other, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Your cousins drop in while you're watching the doll.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Filthy Garbage Person with Gross Knees

You were a month into babysitting the doll when you had two unexpected guests. Your favorite cousins had flown over just to see how you were doing at your weird babysitting gig. 

Seeing as you knew without a doubt that the doll was haunted, and that the doll wanted you to follow the rules, it made you a little nervous to see them at your door. No guests was one of the rules after all. Surely Brahms would know that you didn’t invite them by your surprised reaction.

All day, you were waiting for disaster as you showed them around the house, told them about the doll and how happy you were to have this job, and showed them to the other two guest rooms you knew about. You were waiting for something to go missing, for there to be a large crash, for things to be broken, but nothing came.

Your cousins loved the house. They thought it was the creepiest place they had ever seen in their life. Which was true, but for all the wrong reasons. You didn’t tell them about the ghost. You didn’t want them to try to provoke him any more than they already were just by being there. 

The creepy ambiance of the house lead to the three of you watching a scary movie after you put Brahms to bed. 

As things progressed without incident, you let yourself relax and enjoy their company. You had missed them a lot, and you had missed the banter that came from watching horror movies with them. You had to admit, living with a ghost both made the movie you were watching both more and less terrifying at the same time. 

All three of you groaned when the main actress stepped into the shower. Nathan threw popcorn at the screen and you and Jess laughed. The groans only grew louder when the actress bent over to wash her knees.

“Who the hell does that?” You laughed.

“Do what?” Jess asked.

“Wash your knees, obviously.” You rolled your eyes, grabbing some popcorn that had survived Nathan’s assault on the TV and shoving it in your mouth.

“I do.” Jess said.

You choked on your popcorn while Nathan laughed. “What?” The two of you said in unison once the two of you collected yourselves.

“Do you not wash your knees?” Jess made a disgusted face.

Nathan kept laughing, pausing the movie. “Wait, wait. Why the hell do you wash your knees?”

“I wash everything!” She replied. “Because that’s how you’re supposed to clean yourself!”

“No, no, no, how dirty do you think your knees are, that you feel the need to wash them, specifically? The water will get them!” You laughed. “What, do you full-body exfoliate too?”

“Yes!” Jess guffawed at the two of you non-knee washers. “You two are so gross!”

“I’m offended.” Nathan held his hand to his heart dramatically.

You were about to keep the banter going when you heard something. It was quiet, and so subtle that for a moment you wondered if the movie had gotten to you. Or maybe, it was Brahms finally punishing you. 

“Hey, I’m going to check on Brahms while this is paused.” You stood.

“Check up on the doll?” Nathan said slowly.

“Don’t doubt my actions. I’m just a filthy garbage person with gross knees.” You lighted the mood with a joke, hurrying upstairs. 

In Brahms’ room, the doll sat in his chair, facing the door. You had left him in the bed. 

“Oh, Brahmsy.” You cooed, picking up the doll and cuddling him close. You were fairly certain that you had talked him down from tantrums before, so you were going to lay it on thick to keep this visit with your favorite family members pleasant. You kissed the doll’s forehead before you continued. “I’m sorry boo, are we too loud downstairs?”

You walked to the bed, sitting down on it, still holding him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know they were coming over, they just surprised me. I promise, they’re good and respectful people, they don’t hurt anything in this house.”

You smiled down at the doll, taking his small hand in yours. “Thank you for being so well behaved today. But I knew you would be. You’re such a good boy, and I’m so proud of you for taking this in stride.”

Brahms paused inside the wall. He was good. Mostly.

He looked down at your favorite sleep shirt that he was holding in his hands. His plan had been to steal it before you went to bed, and for you to see the doll the moment you went out to look for it in its chair. You were too quick for him.

Brahms glanced through the peephole to look at you. You had seemed really happy since those two strangers showed up. And you had still followed the routine even when they laughed at you.

You were giving the doll one last hug before tucking it back in, giving it a second goodnight kiss. 

He felt the sleepshirt between his fingers, bringing it to his face and giving it a long smell. He loved the smell of you. He wanted to keep it. But…

Fine, he’d forgive you. He turned to return your sleep shirt to your room.

“Brahms?” You said suddenly, getting his attention.

You giggled to yourself, looking at the doll. “Back when you were alive, when you showered, did you wash your knees?”

Brahms frowned in confusion. Wash your knees? Who the hell did that?


End file.
